


Family Is A Human Word

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [2]
Category: Starship - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Found Family, bug arrives on the starship, cute and very short, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Bug is finally on a starship, with real starship rangers. And he finally knows what the human word "family" really means.





	Family Is A Human Word

Insects didn’t have family the way humans did. Bug knew about the concept from all the videos he’d watched, but he’d never felt it, not really. At first he thought maybe the hive was his family, but it didn’t seem like you were supposed to want to get away from them at any cost. Then he thought maybe Roach was his family, but while that was better, it still didn’t feel right.  
“Come on, Bug!” February was tugging at his hand. “I wanna show you were the warp crystals go!”  
“Right.” The starship was everything Bug had hoped and more. He still wasn’t used to this body, and the way February’s hand felt in his was alien, but it was the best kind of alien. “February, this is all so cool. I’ve always wanted to be on a starship.”  
“Didn’t you crash on a starship?” She smiled at him.  
“Oh, um, of course! But I barely remember that, I just know the wreck.” He smiled sheepishly. “And this is so much more modern, you know, I’ve never seen half this stuff.”  
Megagirl walked in, Tootsie in tow. “Humans.” She nodded.  
“Hey Megagirl.” Bug knew that the humans were apprehensive about Megagirl because of the robot wars, but he didn’t have the same fear. “Hi Tootsie.”  
“Hey.” Tootsie waved and smiled.  
“Hey guys.” February smiled and stepped closer to Bug. He panicked a little, but just kept holding her hand. “I’m just showing Bug around the ship. Oh! Megagirl! Can you show Bug some of our intro videos? He needs to be reacquainted with the procedures and any updates.”  
“I can. But you cannot give me commands.” Megagirl was staring at February in a way that made Bug uncomfortable.  
He stepped in front of her. “Don’t worry about it, I think I’m too tired for it right now anyway.” He smiled at February. “Hey, why don’t you show me where you guys eat? I think it’s about time I got some food.”  
“Oh, of course! Silly me, you haven’t eaten all day!” February pulled him off down the halls, away from Tootsie and Megagirl.  
They arrived in the big mess hall, Bug still wide-eyed and excited. February found some food and put it in front of him, and Bug ate, mostly on instinct and by watching the few other people in the mess hall.  
February was chatting away while he ate, Bug hanging on to her every word. She really was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and she was smart and funny and she seemed to know everything.  
Up, Krayonder, Specs, and Taz joined them at the table, then Tootsie came over with a plate of noodles and a huge smile on his face. As the conversation dissolved into general chatter, Bug realised that this is what family meant, and he was excited that he got to have a small part in this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! This was written for Starkid Writes with the prompt "found family"


End file.
